Lenxkaito Again?
by LukiYamete
Summary: Len and Kaito are left at home alone, and after Kaito catches len jacking off he decides to have some fun with him
1. Chapter 1

Some fanfic ahahah

„Yeah, I'll see you guys later!" The door closed with a loud bang. The others had let Kaito at home to look after Len. Even though Len was already 14, he needed someone to look after him. And Kaito seemed like the best person for the job. After lying on the couch for an hour, the bluenette decided to go upstairs and check on len. The door was open a bit, so Kaito peeked right in; Just to find that Len was masturbating. The older male simply stared inside for a bit, watching Len motioning his arm up and down, again and again; repeating the same pattern for what seemed to be an eternity. Suddenly he felt a sneeze coming up, and he didn't have enough time to run or hide. He bursted in with a loud "Hey len!", And acted surprised and shocked when he saw what Len was up to. The sight of the blonde pleasuring himself made him helplessly hard, and he couldn't help but stare. "S-sorr-" The little shota was interrupted by Kaito who sat down next to him and grabbed his arm. "Its okay, just relax now." The older male whispered into Lens ear, making him shiver from the others hot breath. "K-kaito.." The little boy moaned. Kaito grabbed Lens dick and started motioning his hand up and down "You like this, don't you?" He smirked. Len slowly panted, and got louder as the other pulled down his own pants, revealing himself fully to the younger blonde. The shota blushed at the sight of his friend naked. "Now, Len, you've been a bad boy, having fun all on your own. I need to punish you" Kaito smirked. A little "W-wha?" Came out of Lens mouth. Kaito got up and walked towards a little box that was standing in the hallway. "I was worried that I'd never use these!" He smiled, taking the box back to Len who was sitting there waiting. "Now hold still" Kaito commanded as he pinned len down onto the bed, cuffing the boy's hands onto the headboard, and spreading his legs. He attatched two straps to the hooks in the ceiling, and tied them to len tightly, making him unable to move. "K-kaito! Wha.. What are you doing?" Len asked, trying to struggle against the straps and cuffs helplessly. "Ah. Almost perfect. You just need a gag and blindfold now, then youre good to go." Kaito smirked. "W-what? 'gag'? What the hell is that?" Len shivered. "Oh, don't worry." The bluenette smirked. "Youre gonna enjoy this once im done. Now, until we're done, you will refer to me as 'master'. Understood?" "N-no! Youre Kaito, not 'master'!" Len cried. "Ah, not referring to your rules I see? Youre gonna get some punishment for that too." A dark smirk crept over Kaitos face. His long and slender hands reached into the box, searching for the perfect toy. "Hmm.. Yes, this will do." He smiled as he pulled out a dildo with little tentacles on it. Without a warning, he turned around and rapidly stuck the toy into Lens ass, earning a loud scream from the boy. "Oh, you don't have your gag yet, do you?" Kaito noticed, grabbing into the box again and pulling out a blue gag, perfectly fit for Lens mouth. He closed it tightly behind Lens head, and returned to torturing him. "Here comes your punishment, boy" He grinned, turning the dildo onto full blast, which made Len squirm around in his restraints. Little helpless sounds came out of his gag. Lens whole body was twitching and quaking, his face looking as if it were on the edge of insanity. The shota felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he noticed that Kaito was slowly getting a boner from watching him. Just as he noticed, the moving tentacles on the dildo reached a spot in him that made him twitch and shake in pleasure. Seconds later he arched his back, and released a load of warm cum onto Kaito who sat next to him, and collabsed onto the bed in shock. "Now, did you like that?" Kaito asked, turning off the dildo and removing the gag from Len, who lied there with a distressed face. "F-f-fuck you.." Came out of the younger boys mouth. "That's not nice. I try my best to pleasure you, and you offend your master." Kaito went back to searching the box, and soon found a electric shock stick. The bluenette rapidly turned around, and turned Len around so he was facing down with his face into the pillow. As he saw the red warning lamp glow up on the toy, he knew he could use it. "Now, hold still, little Len." He teased, as he held the shock stick against the small shotas ass, letting the electricity flow through his body and make him squirm in the bed. Len choked the gag out of his mouth, and raised his head so he could let out a horrible scream of pain and pleasure. Kaito moved the stick away from the boy "Ne? You like that, don't you, you little slut?" He teased Len, who was currently crying in pain underneath him. "Wh..-Why, master..?" He winced. His 'master' decided to ignore the question, and proceed to hold the stick onto the other ass –cheek, letting the electricity flow through the boy for what felt like an hour, but in reality it were about 5 minutes. After he pulled away, Len collabsed onto the bed crying. "Now, its time for me to get my well earned pleasure" Kaito smirked. He pushed lens rear up a bit so he could enter more easily. Seconds later, Len felt something big in him. "N-Nhhh..! Ahh, st-stop it!" He panted with his last power, but soon gave up struggling because he realized Kaito would just go on with this. "Ah, you've finally came to your senses." Kaito said, smiling at how helpless Len looked under him. He then started to thrust into the little blonde boy, first slowly, and gradually getting faster as he felt his orgasm build up in his stomach. Len had that special spot inside of him, that could drive him over the edge in a split second with only a mere touch. It didn't take the Seme long to find the spot, and as he reached it, the boy under him started screaming in pleasure, getting louder with every cry. Kaito could tell that they were screams of pleasure by the way Len wasn't struggling under him any more, and It turned him on even more. Soon they both reached the point of their climax, where they both arched their backs and Kaito released his seed into Len. The bluenette quickly removed the straps off of his lover, and collabsed onto him. They lied there panting for about 10 minutes, before Len sat upright and asked with a bright face

"Again?"


	2. Chapter 2: Toys

"Again?" Len had asked in his soft voice. "Yes, again and again, until youre completely filed with my cum, and unable to walk for weeks." Kaito replied in a slick tone. Knowing that he had Len in his power, made him forget any doubts he might have had. The bluenette didnt hesitate to put Len back into his restraints; who knows, he might've changed his mind!  
After the shota was strapped back into the restraints, Kaito immedeatly started thinking what to do to Len. He had the choice between Fucking Len senseless, or continuing to pleasure the boy with toys. His choice fell onto the toys first, since it would be easier to fuck the boy when he was prepared. The older males long hands crept back into the box, looking for something that would serve Len the ultimate pleasure. After a few minutes of looking, he found a Dildo which was still in a box. According to the packaging, the toy sends out waves and vibrations that give the person a feeling of being tickled on the inside. Already turned on by the thought, Kaito felt that this was the appropriate toy for Len. As soon as the packaging was off, the older vocaloid decided not to hesitate with explanations. "Youre gonna enjoy this, Len-kun." He smirked. Before Len could reply, Kaito immedeatly stuck the Dildo up the shotas ass, earning a surprised scream. Once it was full in, he decided to give it a try and turned it onto 'slow'. "Ahh.. Haha, kaito, T-this tickles, haha.. It feels w-weird..!" Kaito was astonished that it actually worked, even though it was just on slow. "Good, thats what its supposed to do." He replied. Len started twitching in his bed, along side little laughs that came from him now and then. Deciding that the shota needed more to go over the top, Kaito turned it up to "Full blast'. Lens body started twitching and spazzing, until he finally released a loud "HAHAHAHA..! AH, O-OH MY GOD THIS TICKLES HAHAHA!" His body shook the bed so much that there started to be a repetitive banging noise against the wall, which came in unison with Lens laughter. "This thing could do more to you, Len. I think its time for that." Kaito said smiling. "W-whahahat do you-" Before the younger vocaloid could end his sentence, Kaito stuck the toy deeper into Len, making it touch and vibrate against his sweet spot."AHNNN...! RIGHT T-THERE, HAHAH-AHH..! Y-YES!" He cried. The blonde boy almost immedeatly came right after that, leaving Kaito covered in his cum. Deciding that Len could take some more, the bluenette let him come for another 3 times, whilst jacking off to the sight. As he pulled out the toy, Len collabsed onto the bed with a big moan, cum and saliva still dripping out of him. Curious about how this mustve felt, Kaito decided to lie onto his back and shoved the dildo all the way into himself, shivering at the touch of his sweet spot. A little bit scared, he turned the toy inside of him onto full blast. A scream came from his mouth as he arched his back, squirming around on the bed as he already felt his climax coming closer. The pleasure was so intense he couldnt take out the dildo or turn it down. He was leaving Len no other choice than to watch. It took Kaito a bit less time to come, but as it happened, he accidentaly had faced towards Len and ended up covering the helpless boy in his cum. Pulling it out, he collabsed onto the bed, panting for a few long minutes. "I.. I think we're ready." Kaito grinned, sitting upwards. He crawled across the bed towards Len, and started teasing his nipple as he built up over him. "N-Nuhh..M-Masuta. .Stop teasing me and Fuck me!" Len cried out. He was helplessly hard and just wanted to get on with it. "As you wish , Len" Kaito smied, as he placed the head of his dick onto Lens asshole. "Ready?' He said, as he started to thrust into Len harshly, getting more turned on by his loud moans and cries. "M-masuta i-i-im about to come..!" Len cried out; "M-me too, lets come together" The seme moaned back, coming into Len as the Uke came all over the others chest with a loud cry. "K-kaito, I love you..!" The shota panted, gasping as Kaito collabsed onto him. After a few minutes Kaito said"I love you too, my sweet little shota.." He huffed, still out of breath. They lied there for a while, simply looking at each other. "Kaito..." Len said, breathing loudly. "Y-yeah, Len..?"Kaito answered. "I-i'm still.. Hard.." The shota said, blushing hardly. "Len.." The bluenette said, sitting up. "The others are gone for a week... We can go on until you pass out." A happy smile crept onto Lens face. Kaitos response made him very happy.

In every way.


	3. Chapter 3: So kinky

A day had passed since Len and Kaitos little 'playtime'. Len was sitting on the couch, enjoying a banana and watching tv. A while passed, until a loud bang in the kitchen caught his attention and brought his mind back in to the real world. He sprinted in to the kitchen so he could check on Kaito, who was lying on the floor unconsciously. "K..KAITOO!" The boy yelled in shock as he rushed over to his friend. Crying, he tried his best and carried the vocaloid up to Lens room. Lying him down on his bed, Len noticed that Kaito wasnt hurt, but he was hard. The shota proceeded to undress his friend and put him into the same restraints as he was yesterday. It took a while, but Kaito woke up. "L-Len..? What happened, why am I in your room? A-ah, and why cant I move?" Len went red from the sight of the Bluenette struggling against the tight straps and ropes. "Well.." He awkwardly started "I saw you were.. H-Hard, and thought I'd repay you for yesterday?" Kaito went pale in shock, and stopped moving for a minute. "Are you.. Sure you know how to do this?" He asked. "Y-yeah..! I mean, you taught me with my own body.." Lens view went down to the box which still lied on the floor. He started searching the box for something useful. He found something which confused him. "Kaito.. Why do these beads have a tail on the end..?" Kaito started chuckling, and said "Youll have to find out yourself." Len started thinking of many ways of how he could use them, when he finally realized where they belonged "Ohhh..." he went in surprise. "Haha, I think you got it" Kaito laughed. "Yeah.." he got as an answer. Len looked around the room awkwardly. It was pretty warm inside, the sun didnt really come inside because the curtains were closed. "A-alright, I'll do it." The shota said. Hesitating a little bit, he started to stick the round plastic pearls into Kaito's ass, one by one, earning a little moan with every bead. "Ahh, Len stop..! I-im gonna explode, theyre so m-many..! Len, one more bead and I swear to god you will regret it." Kaito squirmed in pain. "You look so pleasured, kaito..!" Len responded, putting a gag in Kaitos mouth and proceeding to fill him. "Are you having fu-" Lens question was interrupted by a click from above.  
Kaito unhooked the straps with his legs.  
"Ah, I see you didnt properly secure the straps, huh..? You made a big mistake." Kaito said down at Len. The younger boy could see the rage in Kaitos face, and couldnt bring out more than a scared "K-kaito.." . Before he could realize it, Len was slammed onto the bed and secured in place tightly, Kaito spreading his legs a lot more than necessary, just to make the uke feel more pain. "Now, youll get the same treatment like I did, just 20 times worse." He said in a serious tone, while clipping a gag around Lens mouth so he wouldnt scream. Tears of fear trailed down the shotas face, as he tried to move, but immedeatly stopped as he realized how much pain it brought his legs. "Hold still.. I guess you dont have much of a choice." Kaito took the beads and slowly stuck them up Lens ass, hearing silent screams coming from the gag. He picked up speed quickly, until the last bead was stuck deeply in Len, and only a long tail sticking out of the Uke's ass. Lens special spot had already long been penetrated, so it was hard for him to focus on anything. "Mm, looks really good on you, Len! Oh, and guess what, the others extended their trips for a whole month! I guess youll stay here until then, ne?" Kaito laughed, holding up the phone with the message. Len swallowed in shock as he read it. Kaito wasnt lying..! "Oh! Len, I almost forgot the surprise I had for you!" Kaito said happily, pulling a remote out of the box, and pressing a few buttons. "Enjoy!" He smiled, as he pressed the green button. Len felt an electrical shock go through his ass.  
And again.  
And again.  
It seemed to never end.  
The boy was at the point of passing out when he heard a beep come from the remote control. 'Hey, that feeling seems familiar! Yes, the tickling toy...!' Len thought to himself, as his entire body started spasming and twitching. And then it hit. He arched his back and came all over Kaito. "Jeez, this thing has quite some settings!" Kaito noticed, wiping some of Lens cum off of himself. When Kaito pressed another button, The uke could feel his body vibrating up to his chest. His screams couldnt escape the gag, he was trapped. Feeling another orgasm build up in his stomach, he arched his back which caught Kaitos attention. He immedeatly took Lens dick into his mouth and started deep throating him, making the shota come into him in a matter of seconds. Despite already having Len cum, he continued sucking until the Uke reached his climax again. He came into the Semes mouth again, making Len choke the gag out and scream in pleasure. "K-kaito.. Im -im sorry.. Please dont stop...!"

"I wont, my love."


	4. Chapter 4 Blown away

Len came home from his walk to the grocery store, seemingly aggressive. Wondering what had happened, Kaito followed Len up to his room to see if he was alright. He took his time so he wouldn't be heard by his friend, but it didn't take long for him to trip over an empty box in the hallway and fall; right on top of the boy. Being in a bit of a shocked state, Kaito didn't move for a minute, but then noticed the shota breathing heavily under him. "L-len? What's wrong?" he asked leaning forward, earning a loud moan from Len, as his hand was pressing against his crotch. "K-kaito.. Your hand..!" He brought out. "Wha- O-ohh..! I-im so sorry!" Kaito gasped, jumping up from Len in shock. The boy didn't move on the floor anymore, instead he just stared at the wall next to him. "A-are you okay?" The bluenette asked worriedly. It took him a while to realize what he had probably done to Len. "O-oh.. Are you.. H-hard?" The blonde looked up at him in shock and surprise, and then looked down at the floor ashamedly. "Y-yeah.." he silently said, earning a smile from Kaito who then slowly walked up to him, sat down and said "Its okay, lets get over with it." Len shrieked as his friend abruptly pulled his pants down, revealing the younger boy to the cold air. Not hesitating for a second, Kaito took the boy's full length in his mouth and started sucking on it, pulling Lens legs over his shoulders with his hands. Soft moans escaped the shotas mouth as he squirmed around on the floor. "Y-you.. just do this without any f-fear..! Ahnn..! H-how?!" Len asked, struggling with all the moans coming from him. As it hit him, he arched his back and filled the others mouth with his cum, releasing a loud scream of pleasure. Collabsing onto the floor with a loud bang, and breathing loudly he huffed out a tired "T-thanks..". After a while he sat up, and said "I want to try it!". Kaitos face went from exhausted to surprised, hearing this from Len was new for him. "A-are you sure?" He asked again, curiously watching Len slowly unbutton his pants. "Y-yeah.. Its not that bad, right?" The blonde asked. "N-no, its not.." he got as a reply. "Good." As Kaito was fully revealed, Len slowly started licking his dick slowly, attempting to tease his friend with it. After having the bluenette begging, he decided this was the perfect time to start, so he slowly started taking Kaitos dick in his mouth. Liking the feeling of it, he apruptly took the full length into his mouth, and started to suck as hard as he could, earning a scream from his blue haired friend. "A-ahn..! L-len, you sure you didn't do this before..? B-because, youre a-amazing..!". Motivated by the compliment, the blonde started licking the shaft while sucking, making Kaito fully go over the top and come into him in seconds. Not having expected him to climax so fast, Len shrieked at the sudden flow of cum in his mouth, but decided to swallow it as he didn't want to make a mess, nor disappoint Kaito. He was fully enjoying Kaitos taste in his mouth, and swallowed every drop like it was his favorite drink. After he was done, the Blue haired male collabsed onto the floor, having Len crawl up to him and cuddle him. "L-len.. Oh my god.." Kaito panted, still gasping for air. "W-was I good?" Len asked, looking up at Kaito with puppy eyes. "Y-yes..! Y-you were so amazing, it seemed like you had experience..!" The older male said looking down at Len, blushing.

"I'll do this more often then from now on, okay?"


End file.
